The present invention relates to a device at distillers adapted to distil solvents for recovery of pure solvent from impure solvent, said solvent being used e.g. for washing away residues of paint from spray guns, wherein the distiller comprises an outer container with a boiling chamber which at the top has an opening which can be tightly closed by means of a cover, wherein a flexible inner container is provided in the boiling chamber, said flexible inner container containing impure solvent to be distilled, and wherein a heating device is provided to heat the impure solvent in the flexible inner container such that it is boiled and solvent steam thereby is generated in an upper space of the boiling chamber, said solvent steam flowing out from said upper space through at least one outlet and into a condensing device which is provided to condense the solvent steam to pure solvent.
At distillers of the abovementioned type, experience shows that solvent might accumulate in the boiling chamber beneath the flexible inner container. During heating and boiling of the solvent in the flexible inner container, said solvent is heated and boiled also beneath said flexible inner container. The solvent steam generated beneath the flexible inner container when the solvent beneath it is brought to boil, might under unfortunate circumstances be prevented by the flexible inner container from flowing up into the upper space of the boiling chamber and out through the outlet therefrom to the condensing device. Hereby, there is a risk that the solvent steam beneath the flexible inner container lifts said flexible inner container such that it obstructs the outlet from the upper space of the boiling chamber to the condensing device. Furthermore, the flexible inner container might be pressed out between upper parts of the distiller and its cover. It has been noticed that this might lead to that hot solvent is pressed out from the boiling chamber at the top thereof and spread around the distiller, with the risk for extensive damages as a result, which of course is unacceptable.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this danger by simple means.
Since the device has been given said characterizing features, it is achieved that solvent steam generated beneath the flexible inner container is fed past said flexible inner container at its side to the upper space of the boiling chamber and out through the outlet to the condensing device. Thus, the risk for said solvent steam lifting the flexible inner container is eliminated and thereby, the risk for solvent being pressed out at the top of the boiling chamber.